


Sleepy

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Plotless Fluff, i came up with this in like two hours but i hope you'll like it hfdhkdgksd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Dahyun's morning with Chaeyoung as her girlfriend.





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd cause I was impatient lol

Dahyun traced her fingertip over Chaeyoung’s jaw with a feather-light touch, afraid of waking up the girl sleeping so peacefully next to her. Dahyun was entranced by the younger girl’s features; she always found herself staring intently at Chaeyoung throughout the day, and in moments like this, when Chaeyoung was so close to her, Dahyun allowed herself all the time in the world to appreciate her.

Her eyes traced over her plump lips, swollen from sleep and slightly parted; she let out tiny snores every once in a while, but she would never admit to it. Dahyun poked the mole under her lips, a small detail that had caught Dahyun’s attention since the first time they met. She also ran her finger through the spot where she knew Chaeyoung’s dimple appeared, having memorized her girlfriend’s details.

Dahyun had been staring at Chaeyoung for a while now; it felt like hours but it was probably only a few minutes. Her gaze trailed down from the girl’s face to her neck, and Dahyun’s fingers ghosted over the small purpling bruises forming there; her fingers continued down until they reached her clavicle, but she made sure to be extra careful, knowing Chaeyoung was ticklish and would probably wake up if Dahyun stayed there for longer. Chaeyoung’s naked torso was covered with the sheets- the Scooby Doo ones Chaeyoung had been so ashamed of the first time Dahyun stayed the night. Dahyun chuckled lowly as her hand trailed down Chaeyoung’s arm until she reached her hand. Dahyun touched each of Chaeyoung’s knuckles softly and interlaced their fingers together. Chaeyoung squeezed her hand and Dahyun pressed her lips to the back of her hand.

Chaeyoung, who had half of her face pressed to the pillow and her hair all ruffled, opened her eyes and looked at Dahyun amusedly. She stayed quiet, and Dahyun ran her thumb over Chaeyoung’s bottom lip when the girl smiled.

“If you take a picture it will last longer.”

“I thought about it, but the camera is in my bag and I don’t really want to get up.” Dahyun rested her head on her hand, admiring the way the sunlight filtering through the blinds formed a kind of halo around Chaeyoung. She moved a few strands of hair out of Chaeyoung’s eyes, and the younger girl scrunched her nose up.

“What time is it?” Chaeyoung asked before she buried her face in the pillow.

“Quarter past six.” Chaeyoung groaned and blindly reached for Dahyun’s hand again. She tugged the older girl towards herself and wrapped her arms around her, pressing their bodies together.

“When did you put on your shirt?”

“A while ago; it’s freezing here.” Dahyun shivered dramatically, allowing Chaeyoung to pull her even closer.

“Hmm, I know; it gives me an excuse to let you borrow my clothes,” Chaeyoung smirked, sneaking her hands under Dahyun’s shirt and running her warm hands through Dahyun’s back. “Why are we up at six a.m. on a Saturday morning?”

“Because you kicked me and I couldn’t fall back asleep.”

Chaeyoung hummed lowly, and when Dahyun lifted her head from the crook of Chaeyoung’s neck, she found her with her eyes closed, most likely asleep again. Dahyun pecked her lips firmly for a few seconds, enjoying the small sigh that left the girl’s lips when she pulled apart.

“Love you.” Chaeyoung mumbled something that sounded like _me too,_ and then the hands on Dahyun’s back stopped moving. Dahyun threw her leg over Chaeyoung’s waist and decided to follow her girlfriend to try and get more sleep.

Dahyun fell asleep as she listened to Chaeyoung’s soft heartbeat.

 

//

 

A few hours later, Dahyun woke up to the smell of chocolate. She sat up on the bed, disappointed to see the empty sheets next to her, but at least she was glad the small clock on the bedside table read ten a.m.

She wondered if she should get up or stay in bed until lunchtime, but her desire to be next to Chaeyoung was bigger than the one to just pull the covers up and snag a few more hours of sleep. She slid out of bed (the extra thick cover only on her side of the bed didn’t go unnoticed) and slipped on some socks she found on Chaeyoung’s drawers. Dahyun paddled to the bed, where Chaeyoung was struggling to open a can of jam. She was already dressed and wearing her thick-rimmed glasses, and by the computer sitting on the kitchen table, Dahyun figured Chaeyoung had been awake for a while. Without saying a word, Dahyun walked over to Chaeyoung and took the can from her hands, opening it in less than a second. She handed it back to Chaeyoung, who was looking at her with a pout.

“I was supposed to bring you breakfast in bed.” Chaeyoung said staring sadly at the tray she had prepared, dropping her hands at her sides. Dahyun giggled and hugged her from behind, leaving light kisses on the side of Chaeyoung’s neck that wasn’t covered in hickeys.

“I can go back to bed if that’s what you want.”

“But you also have to pretend to be asleep.” Dahyun laughed but agreed nonetheless, not really finding the suggestion weird, not when it came from her girlfriend.

“Anything for you, baby.”

So Dahyun went back to bed, not that she minded, and closed her eyes. She even fake-snored and acted surprised when Chaeyoung walked in holding the tray.

“You didn’t have to!” Dahyun said dragging the ‘o’ and smiling at Chaeyoung in a way that made her squint her eyes. Chaeyoung kissed her quickly before leaving the tray on Dahyun’s lap, sitting next to her.

Dahyun hummed happily when she took a sip of the hot chocolate Chaeyoung had prepared for her, and Chaeyoung kissed her again to get rid of the foam that coated Dahyun’s upper lip.

“What’s with the romantic gesture? Not that I’m complaining, but you usually sleep in.” Dahyun asked, setting the cup back on the tray.

“Well, I have some news…” Chaeyoung said looking away nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Oh? What is it?” Dahyun asked, squeezing Chaeyoung’s hand supportively.

“I- I don’t know if I should say…”

“Come on Chaeng, you know you can tell me.” Dahyun looked at Chaeyoung expectantly, her mind making up a million scenarios.

“I’m pregnant,” Chaeyoung said seriously; which only lasted for a good three seconds before she burst out laughing. Dahyun, however, looked at her annoyed and rolled her eyes. “Ok no, but seriously, I stained your favorite sweater with acrylics, I’m _so_ sorry baby I tried to wash it but it won’t come off.” Chaeyoung rambled, feeling very guilty and scared to face Dahyun.

“I’ll just have to take one of yours then.” Dahyun shrugged, taking another sip of her drink.

“Yes, totally fair. You’re not mad?”

“Of course not, but I get to choose any sweater I want.”

“Whichever you want, yes.” Chaeyoung said, clearly relieved that Dahyun wasn’t upset.

“Good, I want striped one then.”

“W- No, wait, you mean the rainbow one?”

“Yes.” Dahyun stared at Chaeyoung smugly over the brim of her cup, enjoying the way Chaeyoung opened her mouth to protest but ended up pressing her lips tightly.

“Ok…” Chaeyoung sighed, getting ready to say goodbye to her favorite sweater. But she couldn’t sulk for much longer, because Dahyun grabbed her face and kissed her sweetly, leaving her lips tasting like chocolate.

“I love you, dummy.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know you do,” Chaeyoung rolled her eyes halfheartedly, letting Dahyun pinch her cheeks. “I love you, too, sweater thief.”

**Author's Note:**

> I keep coming up with one shots but I'm working on a multi chaptered fic that you guys will hopefully like... anyway my curious cat thingy is also dahyunayeon so come talk to me! about fics or twice or anything you want, and see you next time :D


End file.
